Il m'oublie
by Amertine
Summary: Spoiler  Le Faucon Argenté a survécu et est revenu sur Chimera. A l'aube d'une nouvelle ère sur la planète, trois fantômes visitent Thor…  POV Thor


**Résumé :** [Spoiler Le Faucon Argenté a survécu et est revenu sur Chimera. A l'aube d'une nouvelle ère sur la planète, trois fantômes visitent Thor… [POV Thor]

**Playlist :** principalement le thème principal de l'animé _Jyu Oh Sei_, composé par Mizoguchi Hajime, un peu de Muse (_Showbiz, Butterfly and Hurricane_) et _Providence_ de Luna Sea.

**- Il m'oublie -**

_La végétation, les reliefs, tout a un peu changé ici… Pourtant, je crois être resté le même. Mon cœur se serre quand je pense à mes anciens compagnons. _

_Mon regard se perd au loin et je sens même quelques larmes me perler au coin de l'oeil mais comme d'habitude, elles avorteront dans le cocon de mes yeux et ne brûleront plus mes joues. Depuis que je suis revenu d'Hécate, je ne pleure plus. _

_Je sais qui je suis à présent. Le résultat d'une expérience, rien de plus…_

_Sans le lui demander, Chen m'a donné des bulbes étranges. Ils sont roses fluorescents. _

_« Ce sont des plantes… de vision, m'expliqua t-elle. Elles… te réconcilieront avec toi-même. »_

_Un instant, mon regard s'est troublé. Elle l'a remarqué._

_« Thor, tu es trop exigent envers toi-même…, s'est-elle empressée de dire._

_- Je ne veux pas me droguer, Chen…._

_- Je sais, Thor. Ce n'est pas une drogue. »_

_Elle m'a tendu le bulbe rosâtre et elle est partie. _

_Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Ce soir j'hésite. Je manipule le bulbe fébrilement. _

_Peut-être est-il temps que j'affronte mes démons. J'ai survécu aux calyftos, aux duels mais… survivrais-je à moi-même ? _

_Lentement, j'avale le bulbe. Un spasme me secoue et tout tourne autour de moi. Le feu devant lequel je me réchauffe s'anime étrangement. Il s'intensifie et prend la forme de… Non ! Tu es mort ! Troisième !_

**oo0oo00oo0oo**

**3…**

**oo0oo00oo0oo**

Je n'ai toujours été qu'une marionnette et toi aussi.

Je t'ai façonné, Thor.

Je t'ai propulsé au sommet.

Dans mon propre intérêt bien sûr. Je rêvais tant de fouler le sol de la terre, de m'allonger sur de la vraie herbe et regarder les vrais nuages passer. Je voulais sentir le vrai vent dans mes cheveux et la vraie pluie ruisseler sur mon visage. Je rêvais tant à ce joyau bleu, plus précieux que ma vie ou la tienne.

Mais comme à toi, on m'a menti. Mes rêves ont éclaté comme des bulles de savon. Ils ont éclaté… comme la terre, que je ne verrais jamais.

Alors, j'ai décidé de t'aider.

En tant que Troisième, en tant qu'homme, en tant que rêveur tu devais survivre et réussir à arrêter Valkyrie. Une dernière fois j'ai voulu te manipuler, te pousser à bout en te révélant que le véritable assassin de Karim c'était moi, et non Zagi. Toutefois, tu n'as pas laissé la colère te ravager comme avec lui. Je voyais dans ton regard que tu m'avais déjà pardonné.

Mais moi, je ne voulais plus vivre.

Alors je me suis tué et j'ai éclaté… comme mes rêves.

Je n'aurais pas pu vivre en sachant que j'avais fait tout ça pour rien. Je t'avais trahi, Chef.

Et puis je pouvais partir tranquille. Tu es devenu un homme.

Ne crois pas que tu n'es qu'une perfection génétique. Au-delà de ça tu as développé tout seul ta sagesse et ton savoir. Tu seras un bon Roi, Thor et mon rôle auprès de toi est terminé, je n'avais plus rien à t'apprendre.

Reconstruis un monde dans lequel nous ne serons plus obligés de nous entretuer. Un monde accueillant… comme la terre… et ne m'oublie pas.

**oo0oo00oo0oo**

_J'ai voulu me lever et te saisir,Troisième mais tu t'étais déjà évanoui dans la nuit froide. _

_Troisième, je t'en ai voulu pour Karim. Tu m'as pris la femme que j'aimais parce que tu avais compris qu'elle serait un frein à tes projets. Si Karim avait été vivante, jamais je n'aurais provoqué Zagi en duel, je ne serais pas devenu le Roi des Bêtes, tu n'aurais pas accompli ta mission et tu n'aurais jamais eu la possibilité de voir la terre._

_Troisième, tu as fait tout ça en vain. La terre n'existait plus depuis bien longtemps et nous ne le savions pas. _

_Alors, avons-nous fait tout ça pour rien ? Non… Au moins nous avons sauvé Chimera et ses survivants. _

_Trop de sang à couler ici._

_Mais… Qui vois-je ? Tiz, c'est bien toi ?_

**oo0oo00oo0oo**

**2…**

**oo0oo00oo0oo**

Thor, mon bien-aimé. Quand tu me touchais, tout tournait autour de moi et quand tu n'étais pas là ma poitrine me faisait mal, atrocement mal.

Tu le savais depuis le début que je ne porterais jamais ton enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

Moi, dès l'instant où je t'ai vu je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. En vain… Tu n'as aimé que Karim et c'est avec elle que tu voulais un enfant.

On ne choisit pas d'aimer. Autant toi, que moi. Si on pouvait décider, la vie serait plus simple mais… elle ne serait plus magique, non ?

Si tu avais pu choisir, tu m'aurais choisie mais de la même manière que j'ai su que je n'aimerais que toi, toi tu as su que tu serais lié à Karim.

Je me suis réjouie de sa mort, j'ai honte mais c'est vrai. Pourtant ce sentiment n'a pas duré. J'étais bien trop amoureuse pour te regarder souffrir et toutes ces fois où je t'ai dit que le plus important c'était ton bonheur, j'étais sincère, désespérément sincère.

C'est peut-être ça l'amour, Thor. Faire passer le bonheur de l'autre aux dépends du sien.

Combien de nuits ai-je pleuré ? Mes joues me brûlaient mais devant toi j'affichais un optimisme inébranlable parce que tu aimes les vainqueurs, les gens forts. Pourtant, j'aurais voulu que tu me voies comme une femme épanouie et dévouée, attirante et combative.

Je ne regrette rien. Chaque instant auprès de toi suffisait à me rendre heureuse. J'aurais voulu que cela dure et que nous connaissions un été sans fin mais le sort en a décidé autrement et je suis morte sans te revoir.

J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas trop vite.

**oo0oo00oo0oo**

_Douce et tendre Tiz.._

_Sans toi, je serais mort avec Rai. Tu m'as sauvé, soigné et toujours soutenu. Tu es devenue mon ombre bienfaitrice, ou plutôt ma source intarissable de lumière, sans jamais une arrière pensée. _

_Bien sûr, il y a eu Karim… Le coup de foudre… Aussi farouche que toi._

_Je n'arrive pas à expliquer pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux d'elle et pas de toi mais comme tu le dis, l'amour ne s'explique pas et ne se décide pas. _

_Pourtant, c'est toi que j'ai vu sur Hécate. Tu avais une magnifique robe et tu me souriais. _

_Pourquoi ai-je tardé ? Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas sauvée comme tu l'avais fait tant de fois pour moi auparavant. _

_Tiz, crois-moi. Ton sourire me manque, tes étreintes me manquent. Tes gentilles réprimandes, quand tu t'inquiétais, aussi._

_Tu te trompes, je voulais des enfants avec toi._

_Mais tu n'es plus là._

_La vie est ironique. Je suis l'Enfant Ultime, le fils de trente-huit Rois des Bêtes mais l'enfant parfait n'aura pas d'enfant. Ou plutôt, j'en ai plusieurs mais ils ne sont pas miens par le sang. Je ne repeuplerai pas grâce à ma perfection génétique mais par mon amour et tous les enfants de Chimera seront miens. _

_Au revoir, douce et féroce Tiz._

_Les minutes s'égrènent lentement et ma raison semble revenir. La voûte céleste, mouchetée de points brillants pâlit, le jour commence à poindre, l'aube ne va pas tarder. Aurai-je une autre visite ?_

_Je perds patience. Oui, j'attends quelqu'un. Je t'attends, Rai. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ? Même dans l'au-delà tu me méprises ?_

_Je suis sur le point de m'assoupir quand les braises s'attisent un peu, agitées par un vent que je ne sens pas._

_Une frêle silhouette se dessine et deux disques bleu-gris me fixent, me jugent._

_« Rai… », ne puis-je que murmurer dans un souffle. _

**oo0oo00oo0oo**

**1…**

**oo0oo00oo0oo**

Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds et j'ai compris que pour moi c'était fini.

Tu as dû être soulagé d'apprendre que je n'étais pas ton frère jumeau.

Je sentais parfois ta haine pour moi, ton mépris sourd et froid à cause de ma faiblesse mais je me réfugiais dans de vains fantasmes dans lesquels tu m'aimais et où j'étais ton égal.

Quand tu as brandi ton épée contre moi, j'ai eu peur parce que je savais que tu étais capable de me tuer. Ton geste ne m'a qu'à moitié surpris. Je suis content d'être mort comme ça, ça aurait été horrible que ça soit de ta main.

Au moins ai-je eu l'illusion de compter un petit peu pour toi même si je me dis que la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne m'as pas tué c'était que tu n'étais pas encore un meurtrier.

Je n'aurais pas survécu et tu le savais, n'est-ce pas, Thor ?

De nous deux tu étais celui qui avait du courage et repoussait sans cesse ses limites. Moi je n'ai été qu'un boulet. Toi-même tu en étais arrivé à cette conclusion et tu as voulu m'éliminer.

Mais ne te voile pas la face, Thor. Tu m'as laissé mourir et tu ne m'as pas pleuré. Tu as pleuré mais c'était de l'égoïsme, encore. Tu as pleuré parce que tu savais qu'au fond de toi tu m'aurais tué. Tu aurais tout fait pour survivre. Non… tu as tout fait pour survivre. Mais à quel prix ?

Les cadavres s'entassent derrière toi. Tous ces morts pour te sauver. Et toi, qu'as-tu fait pour eux ?

Tes yeux bleu-gris ne reflètent plus rien. Ils sont verts à présent.

Tu vois, Thor, tu m'as définitivement tué et oublié le jour où tu as changé ton apparence. Je ne représentais plus rien, pas même un vague souvenir.

Un jour peut-être retrouveras-tu le chemin qui te mènera à moi et je ne t'aurais pas aimé en vain.

Oui, un jour tu te rappelleras de moi.

**oo0oo00oo0oo**

**0…**

**oo0oo00oo0oo**

_Pour la première fois depuis des années un violent sanglot se déverse sur mes joues en même temps qu'un orage impitoyable ravage mon cœur. _

_C'était là que Chen voulait en venir ! Elle savait quel mal me rongeait. Elle savait que le poison de ta mort coulait depuis trop longtemps dans mes veines et que le temps n'avait fait qu'attiser la douleur. _

_Tu as raison, Rai. Je t'ai détesté. Je t'ai haï. Nous étions sur Chimera depuis à peine quelques heures et j'ai voulu te tuer. C'était comme si tout le dédain à ton égard, accumulé depuis notre enfance, ne demandait qu'à sortir. Je tenais ta vie et ma paix au bout de la lame mais sache que je ne l'aurais pas fait. Secrètement, je me suis toujours maudit de cette faiblesse._

_Rai adoré, tu me manques et je voudrais que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas toujours été fort. Moi aussi j'ai succombé à la facilité quand je t'ai menacé. J'ai essayé tout au long de ces années de rejeter la faute sur Zagi, sur la fatigue et le stress mais, j'étais le seul responsable._

_Excuse-moi, Rai. Il ne se passe pas un jour où je ne pense pas à toi même si je ne te ressemble plus. _

_Tu n'es pas mon frère mais j'ai grandi avec toi et malgré tout, je resterai une partie de toi et tu resteras une partie de moi. A l'époque j'étais un enfant apeuré et moi aussi je me suis voilé la face mais je voulais te sauver et te voir mourir sous mes yeux m'a bouleversé d'autant que j'avais attenté à ta vie juste avant._

_Rai, tu me manques tant…_

_La silhouette de Rai me sourit faiblement. M'a-t-il pardonné ?_

_« Oui, Thor. Je peux partir en paix », murmure-t-il, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, avant de s'évanouir dans le jour naissant._

_Le ciel déploie avec une lenteur appliquée ses couleurs matinales en même temps que le soleil inonde timidement la vallée. _

_Au début c'était juste un endroit moins pire que ceux que j'avais connu. Un matin… « ce » matin j'ai su que c'était chez moi. _

_Les gens collent tout le temps des étiquettes et nous disent ce que nous devons être. Moi, je voulais être ordinaire, normal, passer inaperçu mais tout le monde a vu en moi un héros salvateur. Aujourd'hui j'ai compris et accepté mon destin hors du commun : je peux changer les choses. Maintenant, je dois mériter ce titre. _

**FIN**


End file.
